The invention relates to an electronic sewing machine, and more particularly to vocal instrumentalities which issue electronic composite voice as parameter with respect to operations and indications for selecting patterns to be stitched.
A conventional electronic sewing maching has been incorporated with memories of small type which enable to store a plurality of patterns and an order of generating the patterns, control shapes of the patterns, and so on. However, if the sewing machine has been multi-functioned, an operation is complicated accordingly so that the machine operator makes errors in handling operational sequences or others.
The present invention has been developed to avoid disadvantages of the prior art.